Importance
by Toft8KakashisWife
Summary: How Kelland Rose has a best friend named Regina, she'll never know. They are completely opposite, and the trip back to Reggie's hometown is about to prove it. Especially when Mac gets involved and secrets come to light.


Importance.

Part of a bigger story, reviews and ratings depend if published.

Rated NC17

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Canyon, Mac, but I do own Kelland and this plot...or lack thereof ;)

**IMPORTANCE**

I saw him in the bar. I saw how he manhandled Devon...I saw the effect he had on Reggie. I saw him back down only for the man behind the bar, and I instantly understood that he had some type of respect or fear from that man and him only. I felt his eyes run over my body appreciatively as I laughed off the tension, drawing attention to myself. Dumb move. I'm not white...but I'm not ugly. Some redneck belonging to the pack approached me. Mocked my skin color. I was drunk. Tequilla speaks for me at times, and before I knew it I approached him coyly. Saw him tense, but I gave him a smile as I reached his body. Contact. I pushed my breasts up towards his face and saw my Monster tense slightly. The victim smiled and said something else racist, and then I had one of my blades out. He didn't move as i ran the blade along my jugular, then down my breasts. Smiling wider I said, "I'm darker than you, but look." then i sliced my arm. Not a deep cut but enough for it to whiten completely before darkening with the ruby of my blood. "I'm white underneath. Wanna see what color you are...underneath?" if anything, me cutting myself shocked him and the rest of the bar. "Kelland," came my name. I didn't even glance at Reggie as the prick backed off, "Good choice." i winked and caught Monster's eye. He was the only one who looked lustful and praising, instead of disgusted, or horrified, before I walked out of the bar. I had to breathe; it had become stifling in there with the adrenaline, liquor and pride. I felt my hands shake as I reached for a cigarette and cursed myself for wishing he'd follow me outside. Reaching my car, I leaned against the trunk and lit my cigarette, blowing a stream of smoke against the glass. "Got another?" a deep raspy voice was heard before a strong torso leaned into me, pushing me tight against my car. "Sure," i barely gasped out, knowing it was him. I tried to rise up, but a firm hand on my lower back warned me to stay put. *Warned me?* I thought hastily. I dont do control, never was one to be tamed. I growled and to my surprise, his hand grabbed the back of my throat and he yanked my head back, and snarled even fiercer than mine. "Relax, or this will go worse for you." I didnt relax. That was a threat. I inhaled a deeper puff of my cigarette and without warning I turned and pressed my cigarette against his chest that was exposed due to his vest. To my surprise, he didnt even flinch. He only grabbed my wrist and plucked the cigarette from my hand. "Thanks." Before I could comprehend his meaning or do my next act, his hand found my throat again and he lifted me against the trunk of the car and held me tight, ripping my shirt with his available hand and holding my legs with his. I couldnt escape, even with his stature I was surprised at his strength. For the first time in a while, I felt fear but it was diluted with intrigue and rising lust.

I froze as i felt his knife. Or was it my knife. He looked up at me and smiled, mouth closed. I bared my teeth at him, "Let me up." i growled. He merely bared his back. I was stunned. His top front row was completely missing except for the four canines on the side, and they were sharpened to perfection. "Why? You know what you want." it was a statement. I struggled to deny it and he pushed forward. I felt his heat through his coveralls, a hardness I'd never experienced. He kept his eyes on mine and the one unoccupied hand disappeared underneath me. I didn't move as his fingers ran up boxers, and although he didn't show it, I knew he expected panties. "Fuck." his demeanor leaned for a second as awe brushed his features. My hairless pussy started dripping the moment he walked into the bar and flaunted his toughness. Now after he'd manhandled me, my wetness was everywhere, and he didn't have to insert me to find it. His crystal eyes were on mine again. Crystal. "Meth," I whispered. I knew I'd seen those type of teeth before. And his eyes radiated a type of intensity that I'd only seen in rape films. My voice brought him back to reality. Had to. He suddenly pushed off me and turned to walk away. I was free. I slid down and stood on wobbly legs. My vision blurred for a second with the thought of him leaving me. "Wait!" I cried out. But he was gone. Somewhere into the night. I frowned and circled my car, looking out towards the canyons then back towards the bar. No one in sight. "Fuckin prick..."I cursed him as I stomped back to my driver's side with attitude. Not only was he gone, he'd taken my knife as well. Unlocking my car, I kneeled down to locate the flask I kept underneath the seat. I smelled him then. The animalistic scent of rush and adrenaline. "I'm sorry-" I started my 3 part apology as I stood back up and turned towards him but my mouth met a rag. It was dirty, but sweet smelling. Then I saw those eyes. Blackness.

_Rape my mind and smell the poppies, born and bloodied every single time._

My eyes shot open as the song played. First thing I notice, I was hanging. By my wrists at that. My toes barely scratched the chair that stood underneath me. Now that i was awake, the pain and my heart started beating along with the music. "What...the… FUCK?!" I screamed. I started to scream. Not like a banshee but words, like I was spawn of Satan. "Fuckincumbitchcuntslut," became a new word I repeated until a door to my right open. The music was louder, and the dude I found sexier earlier that night walked it with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, up now girl?" his voice was still raspy, and the smile he gave me was intimidating. I glared at him. "You had your fun. Now let me the fuck down." I wasn't scared. No, not by a long shot, and I think he figured that out. His facial expression suddenly turned serious and dark, I didn't lower my gaze. "Let me. Down." I snarled, in a lower tone. Life hit his eyes again, and suddenly his foot hit the chair I stood on. The force from his kick threw the chair to the ground, leaving my body weight to the mercy of my wrists. The snap wasn't heard, nor felt. All I saw once again was darkness.

OMN POV

She wasn't scared. Mac didn't know whether to be pissed off or praise her lack of fear. At the bar he was occupied with his little brother to even notice this chick until she brought attention to herself. She'd cut herself. Mac felt himself twitch at the thought; his dick seemed to pulse with her blood flow. He'd never witnessed someone do that to themselves. And just to prove a point. He smirked and knelt next to her body, examining her wrists. She passed out, but they weren't broken. Liquor seemed to seep from every pore of her body. "Get yer rest Kells." He rolled her name on his tongue and proceeded to tie her wrists and ankles together leaving her in the middle of the floor. He stepped over her, closed the closet and went back to work, he had plenty of time.


End file.
